minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Don't trust servers you find in chat rooms.
Note: This story is not at all real. It's completely a work of fiction from my head. The Story. It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the summer of 2012. I had been playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II for a while but I had gotten bored and went on some chat rooms. : I went on to a certain chat room-which I will not leave the name to-and began chatting with some other people on there. I had met this dude on there who was pretty nice and we talked for a bit. He asked if I had Minecraft, and I said: "Yeah, but I haven't really played it for a couple of years." He responded with "Oh well I was looking for people to play with on this server. I found it a while back and was wondering if you wanted to play?" : I found that a little odd, but I shook it off as my mind being an idiot as it usually was. God, I wished I had listened to myself. Anyways, I told him it may take a while to install the update but I would go ahead and install it. It took about 20 minutes to download and install, but once I got it I fired it up and told him it was running. : He responded with "Ok here is the server IP, REDACTED." Again I will not be showing you this. I plugged it into direct connect and joined on. It was a plain server, survival with a barren landscape with a few trees and plants scattered around. I walked for a bit and harvested a little wood. Wondering where the dude was I went to the chat room and typed "Hey man, I'm on. Where are you?" : Almost immediately the chat room closed and I was now questioning what happened. I thought it has crashed but I didn't really know. I went back to the server and said in chat: "Hey are you here?" I will list the chat log here. : Ghost98: Hey are you here? : CONSOLE Oh yes. : Ghost98: Oh you're chatting from the console, MC not working? : CONSOLE As if, you made a bad mistake. : Ghost98: What? : The server was shut down after that. I was nervous because I knew with servers when someone joined you could see there IP in the console. I was scared at this point knowing that he most likely had my IP. Using the IP he could trace me. Thinking I was being paranoid I just went to bed and tried not to think about it. : I woke up the next morning to scratching at my window and to my utmost horror, I saw a man in a bear mask with a knife pointed to it scratching it saying: "Oh why so scared, I am your good old friend REDACTED from the chat room!" I screamed, I screamed so loud my voice went hoarse. And I ran, out the door through the street and all over, I ran and ran and ran. Until I couldn't, and there he was, standing there right behind me. And now as I sit in the hospital with stab wounds lining my body writing this, I warn you, never go on a server from a chat room. Category:Pastas by CursedWarrior Category:Servers Category:ChatPasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta